


Internal Light

by Tdelicot



Category: X Files
Genre: Aliens, Bondage, Crime, F/M, Kidnapping, Nightmares, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-10-22 07:18:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 7,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17658428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: It's the sequel from Under Current for where Madeline Rogers a returnee tries to live a normal life after twenty years away on a space craft from her sister Doctor Susan Rogers. Secondly Fox Mulder and his partners work on a kidnapping case in Wildwood, New Jersey.





	1. Chapter 1

The military under General Waverly for the marines were finally able to destroy the alien space craft just outside Temple, Arkansas. All sixth of the suspended animation chambers had been removed from the craft and transported to the under ground base in Utah.

Doctor Ames Reid in charge of the program to revive the six humans inside the chambers. His science teams have been working the past three days trying to figure out how to open them without totally killing the six humans inside. God knows how long they have been placed inside!

Coming from his office on the tenth level of the complex. He came off the turbo shaft of the fifty level complex under ground having taken 15 years to build by the core of engineers. He walked over to Doctor Urgo Suri of Korean one of the best in his field for when it comes to suspended animation.

He's been working for Doctor Reid and the United States military for the past five years before transferring from his university position. Doctor Reid asked Doctor Suri on how it was going with trying to open up the chambers.

He looks up from the x-rays of the controls on the chambers. "We will try opening them tomorrow Doctor Reid. We need to check on one more thing before tomorrow's unveiling of the chambers. We need to be sure that we don't wind up killing all of them and this program will be over." He said in a dark tone for his demeanor speaking with Doctor Reid.

"Fair enough Doctor Suri. I will need to call General Waverly and the F.B.I., since they were the ones that had rescue them from the space craft in Arkansas." He walks away to head back up to his office on the tenth level of the complex.

*************************************************************************************************

Agent Fox Mulder with his wife Dana Scully once again working teaching students. There had been a shortage of doctors on staff to do the autopsies. This would be the second time in a few weeks giving her a chance to relax instead of working on X file cases.

Mulder was working in the basement having been given a new case in Lakewood, New Jersey with a kidnapping of a young boy name Patrick Williams. The father and mother claims they saw the devil or someone dressed as a devil outside the back yard of there home.

A.D. Skinner had called earlier to have Mulder, Doggett and Pendrell to work on the case. Mulder just left the office after locking it to have the meeting.

Skinner and his secretary were waiting for all three to arrive. When all of a sudden John Doggett and Pendrell walked in with Evelyn telling them to go inside. "He's waiting for you in his office." They moved quickly to walk inside when agent Fox Mulder arrived as well.

After everyone was seated. A.D. Skinner started the meeting to discuss the case in Lakewood, New Jersey. "Gentlemen what ever you do. You're going to need to be extremely careful with trying to find Patrick. Anyone could of taken him including his own parents. In spite the fact they were able to drum up the story that someone dressed as a devil took Patrick."

"And sir since this is an X file. I wouldn't rule out the possible chance that someone did dress as the devil to take the boy. It could be that his own parents might of paid someone to kidnap him and try to collect on the insurance claim." Mulder said with Doggett agreeing as with Sean Pendrell sitting next to John Doggett.

"What ever happens, just be sure to get him back from this son of a bitch." Skinner was hot under the collar as his heart rate was rising. "Any rate I have you're tickets to fly into the Wildwood, New Jersey small air field. All of you will be staying in the Blue Eagle motel with these vouchers. Just use you're spending account credit card to pay for the rooms. They are being reserved for the three of you working the case. Now get going and pack. You're flight leaves in four hours gentlemen."

**************************************************************************************************

Patrick was being held in some small basement of an burnt out catholic church some ten miles away from his parents home. He was tied up with every four hours someone dressed as the devil comes in to leave water and food.

This person who ever he is really had scared Patrick. He shakes all of the time with feeling cold as well.

In a deep tone of voice, this man or woman tells Patrick to eat his chicken salad sandwich, cookies and water, along with orange juice. He takes it slowly off the dish after the ropes are loosen so that he can eat without dropping a morsel.

He had only ten minutes with eating his food before the ropes are back into place and helped up for a quick bathroom break. Afterwards he is left alone again inside the basement before the door is locked once more.


	2. Chapter 2

Agent Fox Mulder called Scully in the middle of doing an autopsy for her students at Quantico. She wasn't all too pleased that she had to drop everything in the middle. She told Mulder, she wasn't too happy even though she than understood afterwards as to why he was calling.

He had packed his bags since he and his team had no idea just how long the case was going to last in the first case. " I will make an apology once more Scully for bothering you. However I do miss my wife a great deal and the unborn child." He replies with his heart opening up filled with emotion for a man at the age of 58 years old. "And besides we have a kidnapping case with a taste of the X Files."

"Something right up you're alley Mulder. Who is going to be you're partner on the case?" She asked from her office on the third floor.

"Doggett and Pendrell will be working with me on the case Scully in Wildwood, New Jersey. It should prove interesting never the less."

"By the way Mulder, I heard from Madeline and Susan Rogers yesterday last night. They were on the way out for dinner after leaving the Temple medical center." Scully says with touching her belly all of the sudden the baby was waking up and kicking.

"Are you all right Scully?" He was able to hear her distress over the phone.

"Just the baby waking and letting me know Mulder. When you get the chance Madeline and Susan would like to talk with you." She said with getting up from her seat slowly.

"I will when I have the chance. Maybe they will be up tonight for when we get into our motel rooms. And besides I will probably be too wired to sleep any rate." He responds with the truth since she has been married to him for the second time in 25 plus years. "Hey! I know you're busy with classes. So I will let you go and finish your classes before you get into trouble with the warden."

She laughed at his corny joke to break up the tension with missing each other. "Love you, Fox!" She used his first name with saying good bye over the phone. All of these years of knowing the man. She still hasn't gotten use to calling him by his first name Fox.

"Love you, Dana!" Before there was silence on both ends of the phone for Mulder and Scully.

**************************************************************************************************

Madeline and Susan had gone home to her apartment complex to change for dinner. Susan was going to drive twenty miles to the nearest Red Lobster. Madeline had heard a great deal about it with checking the web sites.

Madeline was allowed to use her sister lap top while Susan was working at the medical center. However she had been tired mostly having to suffered with nightmares about her twenty year ordeal.

Susan even suggested that her sister try talking to a therapist to help discuss about the nightmares. No doubt her friends from the space craft are having the same issues as well.

Madeline heard the door open with her sister asking on whether she was done dressing for tonight. "I will be ready in a few moments Susan. I just need to brush my hair quickly and than we can leave." She says with picking up the black handle brush to take care of her long brown hair.

A few moments later...

"I am ready Susan. Lets go my stomach is starting to rumble." She replies with putting on a light sweater with the temperature outside in the high seventies for this time of the year.

"Good. Let me go start up the brown SUV and than we will be off." Susan said with walking out of the spare bed room to head outside.

Sometime later at Red Lobster

They were lucky to get a seat with the place really busy.

Susan had been wanting to ask her sister all night about the therapist. She had thought it was finally time to ask about it while they were eating there lobster and salad.

"So sis have you consider talking to a therapist about the nightmares you're been having the past week?" She asked with taking a bite of the white lobster meat from the broken claw.

"Actually I have been thinking about it Susan. I can't stand to keep on having the nightmares all of the time. Do you have any suggestions on who might be good for me to talk about them?" She asked with taking a sip of her diet Pepsi. Something she used to drink a lot for when she was a little girl.

"Wonderful Madeline! Doctor Jack Kemp works out of the hospital. I will call and leave a voice-mail on his service. When would you like to speak with him enter at the hospital or the apartment complex?" She had to asked the question since she was worried about her sister.

"As soon as possible Susan. I realize that he might be really busy. What ever works the best for him and talking with me." Madeline finished up the last of her diet Pepsi with wanting to order another.


	3. Chapter 3

Doctor Jack Kemp was exhausted with arriving home from the Temple medical center after a 12 hour shift of listening and talking to patients.

He can't believe just how tired at his age of 36 years of age with a hint of slight grey with his side burns. He knows that he's been working a great deal the past year after the death of his wife Deborah killed in a car crash on the state highway from black ice. Her brakes weren't able to stop in time with going over a cliff to kill her instantly and the car exploding on impact.

He's been trying to keep his mind off it the past year. Even though he knows that his life needs to get past it and start again with someone that will love and care for him in spite his past misery.

Placing his brief case onto the living room black leather couch. He walked over to his phone to check his messages from his answering service. Dialing into the service there were two messages. Both were from Doctor Susan Rogers telling him that his sister Madeline needs to speak with him about her nightmares. He had heard about her sister from when he had spoken to Doctor Rogers while on the run with eating.

Taking a deep breath into his lungs. Doctor Kemp had the cell-phone number to call Doctor Rogers. Maybe he might be lucky to speak with her right away. Since he had the number on his phone with his contacts. He brought up the number and pressed dial.

"Jack it's Doctor Susan Rogers. My sister Madeline has decided to speak with you about her nightmares. Please get back to me for when you're able to be available to speak with her either at the hospital or at my apartment complex." She repaired the message with only changing a few words around on the answering service.

He pulled out his cell-phone from his coat pocket to bring up the contact number and pressing send....

Susan and Madeline were finishing up with their desserts at Red Lobster for when Susan's phone vibrated on the table on the side of her.

"It must be important for someone to be calling me here." She said with taking a quick look at the caller I.D. to be Doctor Jack Kemp. "Well speak of the devil it's Doctor Kemp calling back with answering my messages." She starts to talk on the cellphone to speak with Jack. "Hey! Doctor Kemp how are you tonight?" She says to the voice sounding tired.

"It was a long day Susan. Can I speak with you're sister Madeline if possible?" He heard her voice asking Madeline on whether she would be able to talk to him.

Susan hands her the phone across from her inside Red Lobster. "Doctor Kemp this is Madeline. What is it you want to ask me about?" She says with finishing the last of her vanilla ice cream with sprinkles another item she missed a great deal of the twenty years.

"I am off tomorrow from the hospital until three o' clock in the afternoon. Would ten o' clock in the morning be good for you to have a therapy session at you're sister's apartment complex?" He said with a small lump in his throat with being dry. He needed to have a drink very badly with the long shift.

Madeline looked over with a smile on her face. "Sure doc, it will be fine with me. How long do one of these sessions last?

"That all depends on you and how much your able to discuss about the nightmares and the time you spent on the alien space craft." He had a feeling the first session between each other was going to be a long one....

"I will see you than doctor. I assume you know how to get to my sister's apartment complex in Temple?" She asked with her features softening with her sister Susan happy about her wanting to talk and open up with her emotions.


	4. Chapter 4

It was midnight when agents Mulder, Doggett and Pendrell had arrived at the airfield in Wildwood, New Jersey. The weather was chilly for being near the ocean. And it was a good thing that everyone had brought their coats with them.

They had their luggage taken off the plane and placed on a small conveyor to reach inside the air terminal that was small for the population of Wildwood. Mulder couldn't wait to rent a vehicle, while Doggett and Pendrell will share.

Using the F.B.I.'s account spending account was able to pay for the two vehicles and head for the motel that was only ten minutes away from the air field.

When Mulder walked inside his room. He had thought it was just too late to call his wife Dana Scully. Especially in fact she had been on her feet most of the day teaching to her students. He was too wired to sleep. So he decided quickly to change into his running clothes and go for a mile run before heading back.

Doggett was looking out of the window with Pendrell in the adjourning room. He watched Fox Mulder leave his room to begin his run. He had a feeling he wouldn't be able to sleep. Especially in fact he never falls asleep until maybe 2 a.m. having been his ritual for years.

John Doggett was shaking his head with getting himself ready for bed. Pendrell had already fallen asleep since he's not an night owl like agent Fox Mulder.

************************************************************************************************

Patrick was crying after being left alone once again inside the church basement. There was food and water left for him earlier that the devil wasn't able to stay and watch him eat and drink his food. It was dark inside accept for seeing the crescent moon shining in a little.

There was nothing he was able to do accept the fact that someone wanted him dead. Thinking about his parents might be behind his kidnapping. But for now he would try and eat some of his food and water. In spite the fact he needed to pee. There was a bucket having been left just for this purpose since the ropes were loosen to make it easier for him during the night locked up.

Sometime later he falls asleep onto the cot and covering himself with a blanket that was left early this morning for him.

Whom ever that is holding him doesn't wish to see him suffer all that much....

**************************************************************************************

Madeline was nervous with meeting up with Doctor Jack Kemp. He had sent a text message on her cell-phone letting her know that he was on the way over to the apartment complex. Her sister Susan Rogers left for the hospital for an emergency with two of her patients on the eight floor suffering with a heart attack and the other a stroke on the left side of the woman's temporal lobe.

Madeline was dressed in a black pants.

A silver blouse that covers her cleavage while wearing a silver snap-on bra from the front. She will be wearing slippers to keep her feet from touching the rug inside the living room.

There was a knock on the apartment complex door with Madeline getting up to open it. It was Doctor Jack Kemp arrived for there therapy session. She couldn't believe how handsome and trimmed the man was looking in her eyes.

He was carrying his brief case with all of the essentials that is needed for the session. In spite the fact he doesn't know how long it was going to last with the two of them. "I am Doctor Jack Kemp, I do hope Madeline you're ready to talk with me today?" He asked with taking the single chair with asking to move it and facing her on the couch.

She shifted a little on the couch. As he takes out his yellow note pad and his lap top on the side of him to be ready to ask on whether what topic she would like to discuss first....


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile at Quantico....

 

Doctor Dana Scully with her title, she has one more day besides this one with her teaching abilities. She was thinking about the case that Mulder, Doggett and even Pendrell are on. She looked at the time on her watch to notice that it was time to head on over with 12 students today. She is going to show a real autopsy with a body being shipped from Washington, D.C. morgue. The woman died from cancer a week ago. The family only now released the body of Karen Grasse age 46 years of age.

It was a good thing she had on her jacket with the temperature dropping drastic. She was glad to arrive inside the building for where everyone was waiting for her to start with the teaching. Even though her mind and her body was on her husband agent Fox Mulder.

Standing behind the covered body. All 12 of the students ranging from young to old with both women and men wishing to go into the field.

"All right everyone lets get started. The body I will be working on will be a 46 year old woman having died of brain cancer with a tumor. The family was able to release the body so that we can use it for teaching purposes. Afterwards her body will be shipped to the funeral parlor for a proper burial."

She started with her first instrument to begin the autopsy.

*****************************************************************************************************

Patrick was given a chance to get some fresh air. While the person wearing the devil costume and another person also in a costume as a clown kept watch on Patrick. While the other person cleaned up inside with the bucket and leaving fresh food and water.

Patrick wanted to try and get away from them. But no doubt he would be hurt in the process with trying to get away.

After a few moments. He was told to go back inside to eat and drink. While the two walked out and locked the door of the basement. Patrick started to cry once again with being coup up inside. At least he would be able to eat, drink and try to sleep a little. In spite the fact it was still early.

*************************************************************************************************

After speaking to the parents James and Maureen Kemp at there home. Agent Fox Mulder had spoken to Pendrell about his idea with checking any basement or warehouse. And Sean had the idea with checking the web site that there was one church recently burnt down.

"I will take Doggett with me and stake out the church and see on whether there is some type of basement that can hide a child like Patrick.

"Be very careful. I don't wish to see Patrick dead after the person that kidnapped is spooked." Mulder said with caution in his demeanor.

"I will be sure to keep Sean out of the line of fire agent Mulder. " Doggett says with checking his weapon from Mulder's motel room before leaving on the search.


	6. Chapter 6

Utah Military under ground base Cyro department

 

Doctors Reid and Suri finally were able to open the suspended animation chambers housing the six humans taken over the years.

There were a series of medical doctors standing by with stretchers to take them to the medical section on level 23 of the base. This base had recently opened the past year taking 15 years for the engineers to finish up the last of the levels.

There are ten silos with all Titan missiles needing presidential approval to be sent towards its target. At all times the personnel keeps a close watch on if and when it ever happens that the Titans need to be lifted out of the silos.

"How are they Doctor Stallone?" Doctor Reid had to asked with biting his lower lip worried about the six humans.

"They are starting to come around Doctor. We will know on whether all of them will be able to speak a language after years of being inside those chambers." Doctor Reid walked over to the first chamber housing Michael Watkins age 26 born in Temple, Arkansas. "Michael can you hear me? Don't be afraid you're inside a military base in Utah. We are here to help you and your friends out from the chambers." He says with watching his face for an reaction.

"How long doctor have I been inside the chamber?" He says in a soft speaking tone and a very dry mouth.

"We estimate around 20 years or so. Your friend Madeline is still alive. The aliens never bothered to place her and four others inside one of the chambers." He replies with a deep breath into his lungs.

"Where is Madeline now?" He asked since they were good friends in school.

"Living in Temple, Arkansas. She is currently seeing a therapist after spending 20 years on the space craft. She has issues that needs to be worked out with her therapist."

****************************************************************************************************

Temple, Arkansas

 

Doctor Jack Kemp arrived for his session with Madeline at her sister's apartment complex. She started to talk about the time she was on the alien space craft.

"Did they ever sexually abused you early on with the flight?" He asked with his yellow pad on his lap.

"Early on they tried Doctor Kemp. However they gave up during the first couple of weeks. However towards the end they tried again to break my spirit. However we were able to beat them with using the poison into the air to kill them."

"How do you feel about killing them?" It was a rough question in spite the fact she spent 20 years away from her sister and friends.

"I don't have or does my four friends any regrets in what we did to them. I just hope to god it doesn't happen again to others doctor."

Shaking his head..."Please call me Jack, Madeline." He shifted on the chair while watching Madeline's body language.

"I will Jack. When we found all of the aliens dead both inside the ship and out. I had the feeling of finally being free. And I need to stay that way free from ever being captured again by aliens..." She said with getting up to get another glass of diet soda. She asked Jack on whether he would like a glass as well.

"Please!" Along with his dazzling smile on his handsome looking face.


	7. Chapter 7

"Jack do you need anything else before we start again?" She asked with waiting for his reply.

"Nothing for the moment Madeline. Please come sit and relax." Doctor Kemp says with his smile to make her feel warm all inside. "So tell me how does it feel to see your sister Susan?"

"It was amazing to see her for that first time in twenty years. I hope to god it doesn't happen again with being taken by aliens." She takes a sip of her drink with having a dry mouth all of a sudden having to be thinking about being taken.

"Has your sister asked you about those years on the vessel?" He shifted into a comfortable position in the chair.

"I have given her some of it. But I haven't told her about the sexual abuse and I don't want to tell her. She has enough to worry about in her own life as a doctor." She replies with feeling the tension at the back of her neck.

"I see your having stress issues with your neck. Would you like me to rub your neck and shoulders to try and loosen the knots?" He asked with watching her reaction to the question.

"OMG! Please." She said with Jack getting up from his chair to have her come forward on the couch so that he can work on her neck and shoulders.

She was able to smell his cologne. She would have to ask later what it is that he is wearing. Otherwise he tells her to relax with feeling for the knots in the back of her neck and both shoulders. She closed her eyes to begin to feel the sensations of his fingers working on her neck and shoulders. Slowly the tension started to disappear from her entire body.

After a few more moments. "Feeling better Madeline?" He asked with moving to stand and head back to his chair.

"That was wonderful Jack. I am ready to begin with the session." She took in a deep breath into her lungs before starting to talk again.


	8. Chapter 8

"What else do you remember about the twenty years in space?" Doctor Kemp asked with giving a few moments to answer the question.

Taking a deep breath into her lungs. "It was hard at times trying to stay sane from what those aliens were trying to do to all of us on board. I am just glad the other six didn't have to go through the torment all of those years. Actually I had lost count at times on how long I was taken away from my sister and being back on Earth."

"I know this is crazy Madeline. Did you get a chance to land on other planets in the galaxy?" 

"Actually we did a number of times. I really don't know what the aliens were looking for all of those times. Most of all of the planets we were on, there was no population. Maybe they needed some type of minerals for there vessel to keep going."

"Did you ever once asked them Madeline?" He asked with why he would asked a question like this.

"No, never! And I was just too scared to ask. Since I was always afraid with being punished like the others at times for not listening to their orders." She says with taking a sip of her soda before asking the doctor the type of cologne he's wearing. "By the way doc, what is the name of your cologne your wearing?"

He had to chuckle a little with breaking up the tension in the room. "Thank you for noticing. It's Brut. This cologne has been around a very long time. I have always stayed with the brand and the scent. Just about every woman that passes me by can smell the scent of the cologne."

"And it's amazing your not been married by now with being a handsome man." She said with her face blushing a little from the comment.

"Actually It was ten years ago. My wife Elaine was coming to meet me at the hospital. When her brakes locked with going around a bend from ice and snow had fallen. She wasn't able to stop the vehicle with going over a cliff and dying instantly. Ever since her death I have been pouring myself into my work. And I do know now after ten years I need to start living again." He said with silence from the both of them for a few moments.


	9. Chapter 9

That night with Pendrell and Doggett watching the church with the insides partially burnt down. Someone dressed in a costume of a devil to scare Patrick.

"Now what do you think of that John?" Sean asked with looking through the binocular inside the car.

"We need to keep watching and see how long he stays. Once he leaves, it will give them a chance to get Patrick out and bring him to a hospital. Afterwards they will no doubt be arresting someone and maybe even the parents depending on what they have to say." Doggett said to his side kick placing down the binocular onto the seat.

"He's leaving." Pendrell announced while waiting for who ever to leave the area and head for the basement.

John opens the side of his door to tell Sean to start moving towards the back of the church. They were carrying small flash lights to see so not to alert anyone in the area walking or driving by. They started to move to run across the street. Lighting in the area was almost non existence.

They were able to find the basement and started to holler through the door to see if Patrick was still alive. "Patrick are you in there? It's the F.B.I. to rescue you from whom ever has kidnapped you." Doggett says through the door and hearing a voice.

"Please help me! That man dressed as devil is supposed to come back later to check up on me. GET ME OUT OF HERE." He cried out loud through the door.

"Patrick stand back away from the door. We are going to try and shoot out the lock. Understand?" Doggett said with Pendrell standing back from Doggett and his weapon.

He fired four shots to shoot out the lock and the basement door opening. Doggett and Pendrell saw Patrick standing against the wall looking like a real mess and it was smelling bad inside. "John, we need to get this boy to the hospital right away and inform the regional office and Mulder we found him."

Doggett lifted Patrick up into his arms to carry him to the vehicle and head for the nearest hospital and have the doctors take a look at him.


	10. Chapter 10

Doggett and Pendrell arrived at the emergency room of the local hospital. Doctor Shaun Reynolds wanted to know just what had happen to the boy Patrick.

They were able to explain that Patrick was a kidnapping victim and they were able to find him in a basement of a church. The doctor and his emergency room team would give him a full medical check with giving him a I.V. solution to place back his fluids and several different shots in case of picking up some type of virus or germs.

Patrick was able to talk with the doctors telling them who did this to him. As Doctor Shaun Reynolds shook his head in discuss over the news.

They would leave Patrick there at the hospital. While picking up Mulder at the motel to arrest the parents and bring them to the local regional office for the F.B.I.

"How's Patrick?" Mulder asked with driving the vehicle now instead of Pendrell sitting in the back with Doggett.

"Holding his own Mulder. I would like to get my hands on that bastard dressed as a devil that did that to Patrick." Doggett was pissed off at the entire situation.

***********************************************************************************************

The parents of Patrick decided enough was enough and decided to give themselves up to the authorities. They didn't want to see there son hurt any further.

It was moments later when the three from the F.B.I. had shown up parking the vehicle into front of the house.

Looking through the window. She tells her husband that the F.B.I. are here. "Now is a good time than any to give up." She said with her husband going to open the door to let them in.


	11. Chapter 11

Maureen looked out the window of the house to see the F.B.I. agents arriving. No doubt to arrest them because of what they did to Patrick.

Just when she was going to open the door. She heard that sounded like gun shots coming from upstairs. She opened the door quickly to have the agents and herself run upstairs to see what was going on.

However when she saw her husband on the floor and a gun falling to the floor. He must of decided he wasn't able to live with his guilt of what was done to his son.

"OMG! Why?" She cries out from the anguish of seeing her husband's body on the floor. 

Doggett went to check for any type of pulse. However it was obvious there wasn't any life in the body.

Mulder was standing at the door way. Right away he pulled out his cell-phone to call for an ambulance to take Maureen to the hospital to be checked. While the county coroner will be sent to pick up the body and have an autopsy done on what exactly killed him. "Yes, please come to the address as quickly as possible and be sure to send the coroner."

Dispatcher's female voice...."Yes sir right away. They are currently on their way over to the address.

"Thank you. I will hang up now." Mulder said with ending the call with the 911 dispatcher.

************************************************************************************************

Utah

Doctor Stallone was coming into the alcove housing Michael Waktins. He was resting after being checked out by the doctors along with his five other friends.

Before going inside the alcove. He called out to let him know that he wanted to talk with him for a moment.

"Come in please." He said in a deep voice. He was sitting up reading a book that he had asked for. It was Moby Dick one of his favorites from many years ago.

He walks in to pull up a chair to sit in front of him on his cot. "How are you feeling Michael?" He asked with Michael placing the book on the side of him.

"I feel just fine after being coup up in that chamber for many years. I haven't spoken to the others doc. So I can't tell you what is going on with them."

"I have as with Doctors Reid and Suri. They all seem to be just fine. Even though it's going to take some time adjusting to life once again." Doctor Stallone responded to have Michael feeling good that his friends will be all right as with himself.


	12. Chapter 12

Doctor Kemp continued to listen to Madeline talk about any subject that had come to mind. He waited for her to stop to ask her out tomorrow night for dinner and drinks.

Finally after some time. She had stopped talking and to take a breather with drinking her drink from the glass.

"Madeline, I have been thinking. We can talk further tomorrow night with me taking you out for dinner and drinks. This way I would be able to get to know you better." He said with a smile of his that had her melting inside.

She didn't need to think about her decision. "Of course! I will go out with you for dinner and drinks. What time? And where do you want me to meet?" She asked the question with getting up to refill her drink and asking him on whether he wanted a refill as well.

"Please. As for the time it's going to be six o' clock since I have a short session tomorrow. And I will pick you up here at your apartment." He replies with watching the back of Madeline leave for the kitchen.

***************************************************************************************************

Maureen was given a sedation with the shooting of her husband James. She is going to be staying there under guard by the F.B.I., while Patrick would be staying in the children's ward having been checked out by the doctors and doing quite well considered what had happened to him with the kidnapping.

The F.B.I. were still looking for the person hired to dress as a devil. They had sent all points notices to all police precincts in and around the area of Maureen and James home. No doubt this person is probably on the run and will be taking time to find him or her.


	13. Chapter 13

Back at their motel. Agents Fox Mulder, Doggett and Pendrell actually were glad the case was closed in spite the fact that the man or woman dressed as a devil had disappeared.

Mulder enter his motel room to call his wife Dana Scully they would be coming home in the morning. Since John Doggett would be calling the airlines to have three tickets ready for them in the morning. He would be told on what flight and time. It was going to be early around eight o' clock and for which they need to be at the airport early with the possible chance of either light rain or snow from the forecasters.

Taking out his cell-phone from his jacket pocket. He sits on the edge of the bed to bring up the number on the screen. He presses send to hear the connection to go through.

"Dana Scully, how can I help you? " She said before realizing it was her husband calling instead of not looking at the caller I.D. "Mulder how are you?" She asked from the bedroom on the second floor of the house in Farr's Corner, Virginia.

"The case is closed with finding Patrick and bringing him to the hospital, along with the mother. She was extremely upset after seeing the body of her husband. An autopsy is being done in spite the fact he had shot himself."

"It's too bad about that Mulder. When are you coming home?" She said with sounding tired in her demeanor.

"Tomorrow morning. I will need to speak with agent Doggett and find out what time. No doubt it's going to be early. Are you going to be going to the X files office at all tomorrow?"

"I will be. Director Wilson has me coming in to work on a couple of cases involving medical fraud."

"Hopefully when we get in. We will be able to work together on those cases Scully." He exclaims with his statement to his wife.

"Lets hope so Fox. Look I need to end this now. Its been a long day for me with my last day at Quantico. Love you, Fox. I will see you in the morning." She replies with hearing his response quickly before hanging up.


	14. Chapter 14

It was early morning when Mulder, Doggett and Pendrell arrived back at Dulles International airport and picking up their vehicles.

All three of them were asked to come and see A.D. Skinner for a full update on the closed case. Neither of them were happy having to be heading for the J. Edjar Hoover building after just flying in.

Mulder called Scully to let her know he's back and will be arriving into the building soon. "Why?" She asked from the X Files basement.

"Skinner wants a full report so that he can send the report upstairs to the director. I should be there soon. I just hope the traffic will be light. I am not in any mood this morning to be fighting the traffic." Mulder says with stopping for a red light.

"Just take it easy Mulder. We don't need to have you in an accident with just flying back from your case." She stated with her fingers crossed behind her back.

"Don't you worry Scully. I will be just fine." And he was just fine having to drive to the building in record time before Doggett and Pendrell.

He parked his vehicle in the under ground parking lot near the elevator. He decided to head for the basement first before going upstairs. 

He didn't bother to knock. When he saw Scully standing checking something on the wall. She had heard someone come in. When she heard Mulder's voice behind her to give her almost a complete scare and the baby inside her stomach.

"Jesus Mulder! I would of never expected you to come here first. Skinner called here earlier asking that Mulder get upstairs quick. Knowing that he might show up here." She said to have her lips covered by his for a moment.

"I am going now Scully. But later I plan to make it up to you with being gone this past week." Mulder says with leaving the basement to head upstairs with taking the elevator.


	15. Finale

All three agents were glad to be back home after finding the kidnap victim Patrick. From last report he was doing quite well considered the torture of being locked up in the basement.

A.D. Skinner just needed the complete report to give to the director upstairs. The meeting didn't last all that long. Even though Mulder had thought it might be after he made a big stink that everyone get to the meeting right away.

"All right gentlemen that's it. There is nothing else going on at the moment. So all of you take the entire day off and relax." He said with the three agents were happy to have the entire day off to spend resting for the most part.

John Doggett had called his wife Monica to let her know that he would be home soon. "Keep the bed warm." he said to her over the phone and Monica laughing....

Sean Pendrell would be alone today with his girlfriend and future wife was in Florida working on a case with two other agents.

Agent Fox Mulder wouldn't wait to get home and get into bed with Scully and rubbing her belly to make a closer connection to the unborn child.

*****************************************************************************************************

Madeline Rogers was really nervous this morning. She had to wait another eight hours before her date with Doctor Jack Kemp. She had a feeling she was going to have a future with the doctor. She has no idea what was going to happen to tonight when he picks her up for dinner and drinks.

Hours later...Madeline decided to wear a slinky Purple dress above the knee to show off her legs. She would place her long brown hair into a bun to keep it out of her eyes during dinner. She would be wearing black heels even though she hasn't worn them in years.

Looking at the time it was almost six o' clock. When there was a knock on her door. She had a lump in her throat that lasted only for a moment before moving over to the door and opening it. She found the most handsome doctor dressed in a black suit with a white napkin placed inside his pocket.

"Hi! Are you ready Madeline? I have the car running to head for the restaurant." He said to her with planting a quite kiss onto her lips.

"I am ready Jack." She picks up her black jacket to wear since there was a slight chill in the air. "Shall we go?"

She had made sure the door was locked once they were out on the road. This would be the start of a new life for her and Doctor Jack Kemp.....

The End


End file.
